


What Was Your Halloween Experience Like?

by yourmariahcarey



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Sweet/Hot, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmariahcarey/pseuds/yourmariahcarey
Summary: David and Patrick bring Rose Apothecary to a booth at the Corn Festival and decide on their plans for Halloween. David enjoys whipped cream.





	What Was Your Halloween Experience Like?

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Schitt’s Creek for the millionth time, I decided to write a fic about the pamphlet always displayed at the front desk of the motel— the Corn Festival. Also, I love Halloween and October in general so I needed David and Patrick to experience those things.

The crisp air of autumn was always Patrick’s favorite. It lead him down a blissful path towards the perfect day, with leaves crunching under his feet; nostalgia gripped him as he inhaled the scent of apples and spice, the chill in the air leaving his cheeks rosy. He was broken out of his daydream by the warmth of his boyfriend’s body pressed behind him, one arm snaking around his waist as the other came around to hand him a hot cup of tea.

“One apple cider tea for my love,” David cooed into Patrick’s ear, pressing a soft kiss just below his earlobe.

“Mmm, thank you David,” he took a sip and sighed. “That hit the spot.”

David’s lips trailed down Patrick’s neck at his words. “Did it now? I can think of another thing that would hit the spot...”

Patrick returned a slow, deep kiss to David’s lips as he turned to face him. They stared at each other dreamily, getting momentarily lost in each other as they drowned out their surroundings.

“David, as much as I would love to make that happen for us, we have work to do.” Patrick’s lips curled downward into one of David’s favorite smiles.

With a groan, David ran his hands down Patrick’s blue sweatshirt with the Rose Apothecary logo on it. He had gotten it for Patrick as a one year anniversary gift from when they opened the store. David still remembers the emotion that welled up in his boyfriend’s eyes as he unwrapped it, and the tender touches and whispers they pressed into each other’s bodies that night as they quietly made love in Patrick’s room at Ray’s. Now they were coming up on their one year anniversary of dating and they found themselves both relishing in the delight of having a successful relationship and thriving business.

“Okay, but when this is over I fully expect you to purchase me that spiced caramel whipped cream I sampled and let me lick—“

Patrick abruptly cleared his throat to stop David from saying any more as a family strolled over to their booth. He put on his best customer service smile and greeted them, hoping to ignore the definitive blush currently staining his neck and ears crimson.

“Hey folks, welcome! Can I interest you in some samples of this delicious local artisan cheese?”

The annual Schitt’s Creek Corn Festival was in full swing, and they had gotten a booth for Rose Apothecary to promote their best selling and limited stock autumnal items. There was a new vendor working with them that created incredible organic soaps which had become quite popular. The clove orange, patchouli vanilla, and pumpkin bourbon scents were selling like crazy. Warner Farms had whipped up several delicious goat cheese spreads which David thought paired well with Herb Ertlinger’s spiced plum fruit wine. They were set up right by the cider stand where local farmers had varieties of ciders and teas blended with harvest fresh ingredients. Between the fragrant scents from both booths, it kept luring people in so they were quite busy that day. It became difficult to sneak away for a beverage, let alone get some affection in; whether it was someone coming up to just say hello or families from out of town coming to experience Schitt’s Creek and all it had to offer.

“Dave! Pat! Seems like you two are keepin’ pretty busy. And the booth is doing pretty damn good too!” Roland laughed as he and Jocelyn strolled over with little Roland.

With a grimace, David let out a very facetious laugh, “Ah, yes, we’re great, thanksomuch Roland.”

“Rolly, leave the boys alone! They’re young and in love; remember our first year together? You couldn’t keep your tongue out of my mouth,” Jocelyn winked towards Patrick and David.

Roland smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Not just out of your mouth Joc—“

“OKAY!” David screeched, waving his hands emphatically halting whatever grossness Roland was about to utter.

Patrick grasped David’s arm gently, giving a quick squeeze to prevent him from promptly telling Roland to fuck off.

“Did you need some more applesauce for Roland Jr while you’re here? We got some additional flavors made up for the festival.”

“Good idea Pat! I’ll take two of the original apple flavor, none of the fancy shmancy stuff.”

“Great, that’ll be $20 even.”

“Aren’t you running a buy one get one half price deal for the festival?” Roland narrowed his beady eyes and handed Jocelyn the bag of applesauce that David had packed up.

“You know what, for you, yes. $15.” Patrick gave a short laugh at Roland’s insistent haggling.

As they watched the Schitt’s walk away, David shivered. “Ugh, I literally never want to hear that man talk again.”

*

“So, what do you want to do on Halloween? I say we get dressed up and hand out candy from here.” Patrick mused, after insisting that they decorate the store for it.

“I don’t think I’ll have enough time to design and expedite a Frankie Steinz costume.”

Patrick arched a brow at David, “Okay I have no idea who or what that is, but I think there’s a costume shop in Elmdale we could go to.”

“Mmkay, Patrick? Is this some sort of off the rack situation?”

“Yes David, there are racks of all different costumes in bags for you to choose from.”

“In bags....?” David scrunched his face up as he pictured what that would even look like.

A devilish grin crossed Patrick’s face as he seized yet another opportunity to tease David. “Yes, it comes with everything you need in the bag. Well maybe not the wig or props but definitely the shoddily sewn polyester costume.”

“No! No no no no no! Patrick ew! Do you know how many people’s grubby little hands have probably touched those costumes?! Not to mention the fact that the word polyester actually makes me want to die.”

“David, don’t worry. I’m sure they have some in the back that haven’t been tried on. You mean to tell me you never gotten a costume from the store?”

“Absolutely never. Do you for one moment think Moira Rose would let her children wear a cheap polyester bag costume? No, absolutely not. We had Adelina’s aunt custom make them for us, she was a brilliant seamstress.”

“So did you go trick or treating in these fancy custom costumes?”

“Mmmm, well Halloween in the past consisted of attending my parent’s friends’ elaborate costume galas when we were younger, and then once we got older there were the celebrity parties; Jared Leto‘s were infamous. But I mostly ended up in exclusive clubs doing lots of designer drugs in designer costumes. Honestly it was just an excuse to wear a bedazzled harness or something tight and sexy.”

Patrick’s mouth watered at the last part of David’s sentence as he pictured his boyfriend wearing nothing but a bedazzled harness and tight black briefs. Being in the middle of their store in broad daylight was forcing Patrick to ignore that image.

“Okay, well how about we dress up without the drugs or galas and just have some fun with it?”

“I’ll put together a mood board. Are we going scary, sexy, or silly?”

“Depends. You still have that harness?”

“Oh.. I might have a few things now that you mention it,” David purred as he pulled Patrick in for a soft teasing kiss.

“As much as I want to hear more about that, I don’t want uh...” he nodded to the growing bulge in his jeans. “.. this to get out of hand.”

“Mhmm, you’re right. I’d rather have it in hand...” David nipped at Patrick’s lower lip ending on a sweet peck.

“David. You’re absolutely unbelievable.”

*

A week later they had finally settled on their costumes after oscillating between David’s three mood boards.

“You’re going to be such a perfect and handsome sailor, rescuing me from the sea and falling in love with me even though I’m a merman— the most stunningly gorgeous merman you’ve ever laid eyes on, obviously.”

“This is quite the concept David, I’m impressed.”

Patrick pulled David into his lap on the couch set up in the back of the store and gave him a deep kiss.

“I’ve been known to have the occasional riveting idea.” David seductively rumbled into Patrick’s neck, licking and sucking gently as his fingers undid the buttons on Patrick’s shirt.

“David. We said. No more. Fooling around at the. Store.” Patrick managed to gasp out his words between David’s hungry lips and tongue that seemed determined to wreck Patrick.

“Ugh, Paaaatrick. Ray is most likely home and everyone is at the motel tonight. We have nowhere else. It’s either here or a damn pumpkin patch or something.”

David’s eyes were squeezed shut but popped open to see Patrick’s big doe eyes staring mischievously at him.

“Pumpkin patch huh? I wouldn’t have thought you’d be that into Halloween, David. Fucking in a pumpkin patch?”

“Okay, that was absolutely never an option and you know that. But I guess you don’t want me to give you a little sugar to calm your sweet tooth....” David trailed his hands down to Patrick’s lap where all signs of restraint seemed to have vanished.

“God, David. Okay, just this one time—“ David’s eyes shone bright with satisfaction, which involuntarily made Patrick blush. “I mean it!”

It all happened very quickly; David on his knees peeling down Patrick’s pants and briefs to his ankles, him scratching teasingly up Patrick’s thighs before taking him in his mouth and sucking hard. The suction was bringing Patrick so close to the edge so quickly, which David must have noticed. He popped off and stood up.

“David...? What, where are you going?” Patrick’s voice shook.

“Oh, just grabbing a little snack....”

David winked at him before making it to their little employee fridge and retrieving the spiced caramel whipped cream. Patrick’s heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as he watched David saunter back towards him with dark, smoldering desire emanating from his eyes. Returning to his position between Patrick’s legs, he glanced up at his stunningly gorgeous boyfriend whose body was trembling with anticipation.

“Now, Patrick.. trick or treat?” David arched his eyebrow as his long fingers traced swirls of no particular pattern on Patrick’s thighs.

“Treat. Definitely treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t necessarily mean to make this smutty but I can’t help if these things just come to me whilst writing. Oop.


End file.
